User talk:76.95.66.209
Hi, welcome to Super Monkey Ball Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Monkey Dogfight page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Talk! :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 23:34, 6 June 2009 :Two things. One, I am not undeleting nuclear missile anyways because I have no recollection of it ever being in Monkey Dogfight. Two, I haven't been on much because I am recovering my Wii data. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::When I said "I haven't been on very much", I mean I haven't been online very much. Also, it is only a rumor, and there is no proof of its existence. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::I highly doubt that Sega would put nuclear weaponry in an E Rated game. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The only way I am going to be convinced is through a screenshot. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Then create an account. Assuming you are above the age of 13. Also, I would be busy playing Super Mario Sunshine right now if I could go on my wii. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) (UNDENT)It is because I didn't believe it would become such an issue. And because I doubt that the weapon is even called that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Will work not on the wii??? Then it is probably not intentional and is just a glitch or something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Why would something work on GameCube but not on Wii? BTW: If you can't make a screenshot, try find a screenshot of it on the internet and send me a link. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::But why would something like this not work on a Wii? It uses the old disks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It uses the same controllers. The only time I ever heard of something working on a GameCube but not a Wii were these two places in Metroid Prime which could randomly cause the game to crash. It isn't there when playing on the wii or in any versions but the NTSC version, and it was fixed because the Wii has a better engine or something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I know of someone who plugs their consoles into the DVR and makes screenshots that way, but he is in UK, so things might be different. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have Super Monkey Ball 2, but I no longer have a GameCube. (Sold it when I got my wii) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) (Undent) When I see proof of its existance. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :And I find out that it isn't a glitch. I might allow glitches later, but not now. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Changed my mind, I will allow it if I hear from someone else that it exists. Sorry. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Besides, you just told me I can't test it myself. I have a wii. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Rather than restoring it, I think a section about it should be made on the missile page due to its lack of name and such. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Most of it. Will do in a minute. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wait, you already added a section to the missile page anyways. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That way you can make necessary changes. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :The current one or Special Missiles would be good. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Re: So... Noting the type of questions you asked, ask them on the watercooler. Nobody used them yet, but so what. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :You do realize though, that I might be able to answer the question. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::"I've got a few questions about the SMB games. First, exactly what do you need to do to access the Master function in SMB1? Second, what do the stages look like? Third, is there a difference between Expert Extra and Master? Fourth, how many items can you get in Monkey Fight Sudden Death (SMB1) before it stops giving them and what is it like? Sixth, can you destroy floors, (and I'm saying with anything)? Seventh, is it possible to reach other floors/worlds by executing any stunt? Eighth, is there a way to disable fallouts from happening? Ninth, is there a floor in the Banana Temple at any point in SMB1? Plz respond." ::First, if you are talking about the Master difficulty of the main game, to unlock it, you must beat Expert without using a continue (including the extra stages). Second, I haven't unlocked it myself, but I think it is stormy. Third, yes, there is a difference, Master's stages are even harder. Fourth, I don't know. Sixth, what??? Seventh, I don't know what you mean, Eighth, probably not. Ninth, I don't know what the Banana Temple is. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sixth, in what? Seventh, no. Ninth, I don't think so, maybe the place where you write your name if you get a high score. BTW: 1. No I haven't. I found out about master online. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Destroy floors in what? Ninth, no clue. I read how to unlock Master on wikipedia, then checked a FAQ. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Sixth, no, I don't think you can replicate it elsewhere. I think if you wait on the title screen long enough, it will show a level of master. Or something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::No. I don't think you can. I don't know any levels that take place in there. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) (UNDENT) I haven't seen Master myself. I haven't gotten that far in expert. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :I haven't seen any levels that take place in the bannana temple. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't make it there anyways. I would probably be stuck on one of the floors between 10 and 20. XD The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::I would fail on one level a gazillion times, and then get frustrated and give up. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I read there are no Master Extra (THANK HEAVENS). Also, I am not incredibly awesome at Super Monkey Ball. I haven't even made it to the advanced extra stages yet. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I have tried Expert. I think I got stuck on one of the rooms between 10 and 20. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::My bad, I meant floors. Wrong game. No I haven't. I still probably couldn't beat it with infinite continues. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) (UNDENT) Noticing how the original Super Monkey Ball stages have names in the video, it is probably from Super Monkey Ball Deluxe. I don't have it because I am a biased Nintendo fan, and don't have an X-Box or PS2. XD The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll go look at a gamefaq for the game. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 11:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am pretty sure it is Super Monkey Ball Deluxe, though the gamefaq I looked at didn't say Ultimate. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 11:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Create a youtube account and ask the guy who made the video. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC)